


Red Dye No. 6 ... and Rock Salt

by Breathlessklaine2504



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Community: glee_fans, Friendship/Love, Gay, M/M, Slushies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathlessklaine2504/pseuds/Breathlessklaine2504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had felt so harmless. A simple Michael off to settle an on going feud between two glee clubs. It wasn’t in new direction's nature to be violent or revengeful. They assumed that the Warblers would have adopted the same attitude- especially Blaine. Although Kurt had been a functioning member of the talented all boy a cappella group it was Blaine who knew them best. As their former lead singer he knew their strengths and weaknesses, their best talents and most importantly their morals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is my first EVER go at writing fan fiction!!! It's surprisingly nerve wracking and I'm anxious to see the response it gets. I hope you'll all enjoy this first instalment. I plan on writing about 5 chapters in this fic ( not sure if it's an AU quite yet). If everyone likes it I may write a few more:) This piece is based on the Michael episode from season 3- obviously focusing on Klaine (duh). Since we didn't see much of Kurt looking after Blaine in the episode I thought I would... embellish it a little ;) Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you guys think xxx

It had felt so harmless. A simple Michael off to settle an on going feud between two glee clubs. It wasn’t in new direction's nature to be violent or revengeful. They assumed that the Warblers would have adopted the same attitude- especially Blaine. Although Kurt had been a functioning member of the talented all boy a cappella group it was Blaine who knew them best. As their former lead singer he knew their strengths and weaknesses, their best talents and most importantly their morals. The Warblers had always been compassionate and accepting; something Blaine had experienced from the first moment he had first joined Dalton academy. He had been shocked when the Warblers had voted him lead singer for his first sectionals with them. As one of the youngest members of the group Blaine was pleasantly surprised to be given such prominent position so soon.  
Everything had changed when Kurt arrived. Blaine remembered that day as if it was yesterday…

…………………………………  
1 Year Earlier

It was a stressful day for sophomore Blaine Devon Anderson. Science class had been mind numbingly dull- not to mention the fact that his best friend Nick had mono, leaving him without a lab partner to laugh with at their epic fails when it came to experiments. To add to the stress of now having to complete their assignment on his own, The Warblers had also decided to throw an impromptu performance starring (as always) Blaine. They had selected the Katy Perry chart topper Teenage Dream. Normally Blaine would have been thrilled to perform a song by one of his favourite pop artists however he was starting to grow sick and tired of always having all of the attention, and therefore the pressure, on him. Couldn’t someone else worry about getting the perfect tempo and pitch on every note instead of him? Why couldn't he just sway in the background for a number or two?  
All of these annoyed thoughts were rushing through Blaine’s head as he hurried down the stone staircase that lead to the senior common room. At that current moment it was bustling with swarms of boys dressed in the signature Dalton uniforms- all heading towards the same room as Blaine. Only one blazer stood out in the crowd. Looking back Blaine was unsure whether it was the fact that the red piping and Dalton Academy crest was missing that singled it out or that it was stationary amid the chaotic atmosphere that was buzzing around it. All Blaine knew was that it’s infrequency was enough to slow him down from an urgent dash to a quick haste. Kurt argued that the stars had aligned above them at that moment and destiny had placed Blaine in the perfect position for Kurt to reach out and touch the nearest person to him ( who didn't seem as desperate to get to the unknown location as everyone else ) . Blaine argued with reason but Kurt believed in fate. Perhaps it was these subtle differences between the two boys that kept them still as desperately in love now, a year later, as they had been a year before . Their differences made the relationship interesting and challenging. It gave them long conversations and occasionally slightly heated debates. Either way, whether it was destiny or simply good timing, when Kurt's arm reached out and touch Blaine's shoulder he felt a rush of energy run through his body and into his beating heart causing it to race. His cheeks felt flushed and his skin transitioned from the pale and delicate porcelain colour it usually was to a muted (but clearly distinct) pink.  
For Blaine, it was more of a surprise to feel a feathery touch on his shoulder. If he had been moving any faster he would have missed it. He quickly slowed to a pause at the bottom of the staircase and turned to see who had stopped him. As he rotated round and brought his head up he was met by the blazer which has hindered him before. This time however the jacket was joined by the face of the boy wearing it. For a second Blaine stood there stunned by that face. It was beautiful. The gorgeous boy's face was pale but had a touch of pink in his cheeks which sat perfectly on top of his chiseled cheek bones. His eyes were a piercing, stormy blue that captivated Blaine. His lips were a rosy pink that were slightly pouted. His angelic beauty left Blaine frozen and speechless.  
As their eyes met Kurt was also stunned by Blaine's dark and poetic looks. His deep chocolate brown hair was swept back with a light layer gel. His eyes were a brilliant hazel green that drew Kurt in and shone in the afternoon light, while his tanned skin looked smooth and soft. His lips were curling into a radiant and charming smile that showed off his pearly white teeth and Kurt realised that now would be a good time to form words.

“ Oh, excuse me. Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I’m new here.” Kurt felt himself say.

As he had informed Kurt months later; Blaine didn’t believe that for a second. Firstly, there were never any new kids this late into the second term. As well as that, Kurt's uniform-although a close match- was not quite the mandatory uniform that every other boy at Dalton was forced to wear. Blaine knew the headmaster and there was no way he would let that uniform slide no matter how new the student was. However he decided to go along with the lie considering how confused the alluring boy appeared. 

“ My name’s Blaine.” he replied after a beat.

“ Kurt. So what exactly is going on?”. Well now Blaine knew the boy ,who he could now call Kurt, wasn’t a student at Dalton. Everyone knew the Warblers. Everyone. 

Blaine then proceeded to explain to Kurt that The Warblers were throwing an impromptu performance and that it tended to shut the school down for a while. When Kurt was surprised to hear that their glee club were considered cool at the school Blaine wondered if Kurt belonged to or knew of one that wasn’t. Then it hit him. Kurt was a spy. But who for? The Unitards? Vocal Adrenaline? No, they would never feel the need to spy on the competition- they were too confident that they would win. Maybe New Directions as they were the Warblers upcoming competition. Blaine was sure that he would soon find out. 

“ The Warblers are like rock stars. Come on, I know a shortcut” . At that point Blaine , much to Kurt’s surprised, took his hand and lead him down a corridor towards the senior common room. Blaine couldn't stop smiling from that point on. he grinned the entire performance- no longer caring about having all the put attention on him. He tried not to break eye contact with Kurt as his eyes were so mesmerising.  
Meanwhile, Kurt had never blushed so much in his life. Every time his eyes met Blaine’s; which seemed to be very often; he could feel blood rushing to his cheeks that were stuck in a permanent smile. Even once he had changed back into his own clothes ,had been invited for coffee with Blaine and two other boys (who he later learned were called Wes and David) and was sure they would beat him up for spying, he kept grinning like an idiot. Blaine thought it was adorable. After learning about Kurt’s problems at school Blaine felt incredibly guilty for being so happy that Kurt was into boys. It was so rare that he was attracted to a boy that was actually gay too. The worst luck a gay guy or girl could get was falling for someone straight. It made everything more awkward for both parties. So was it Blaine’s fault that he was excited that Kurt was capable of returning his feelings (not that he ever thought he was worthy of someone as breathtaking as Kurt) ?  
Kurt, on the other hand, was incredibly embarrassed. Here was this suave and dapper boy sitting opposite him and suddenly he was spewing all his troubles to him. He barely even knew him. He thought that Blaine must think he was such a cry baby when his eyes filled with tears.  
At that point reality hit Blaine. Kurt needed a friend not a boyfriend. Kurt needed a shoulder to cry on, someone who could relate to him , who could comfort Kurt and protect him if he needed it. In that moment, as they sat there sipping coffee, Blaine swore to himself that he would always promise to do all of these things for Kurt as long as he let him. He couldn't bare this helpless feeling that consumed him as watched Kurt’s beautiful eyes fill with tears. He couldn't stand the idea of someone else hurting this perfect boy. A picture of Kurt’s porcelain skin being purpled with bruises suddenly filled Blaine’s head. His own eyes threatened to fill with tears and Blaine willed his brain to diminish the upsetting image from his head. He calmed his breathing and tried to focus on the fact that Kurt was here. He was fine. 

…………………………………

That feeling had never really left Blaine. Not when Karofsky kissed Kurt and threatened to kill him. Not even when Kurt joined Dalton and Blaine knew he would be safer. Not when Kurt left for New York for nationals and Blaine couldn't see him for a week. Especially not when Sebastian Smythe had come into the picture a few weeks earlier. Blaine knew Kurt didn't like Sebastian. Why had Blaine kept on texting him? How could he have been so stupid? During the Michael Off Blaine had felt so angry at himself as he finally saw that evil glint in Sebastian’s eye. Somehow he had completely missed that. But Kurt hadn't and Blaine internally kicked himself for ignoring his boyfriend’s constant warnings. He had always prided himself in trying to see the good in other people and Sebastian had just been another challenge.  
Clearly he had been wrong. Unfortunately he came to this realisation too late. By this time the corn syrup ,and whatever the other hard grain like substances were, had already leaked into his eyes and found their way to his cornea. His eyes had closed. He saw nothing but black.


	2. Slowly Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Navigator finally pulled into the hospital parking lot and as the memory slipped from Kurt’s mind his eyes filled with tears. He quickly blinked them away. He could never be angry at Blaine. They had found each other and no matter what happened they were going to be together for a long, long time to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! So I couldn't wait any longer to publish this next instalment .Most of this chapter is scripted from the Original Song episode ( one of my favourite episodes for obvious reasons ;) ) in season 2, however the ending is all me:) Anyway I thought in this chapter we could see a slightly different side to Kurt and Blaine's relationship. So sit back, read and enjoy xxx

Kurt watched it happen in slow motion. His saw Sebastian’s eyes find his own and in that second he knew something bad was about to happen. He had seen that malicious glint appear in Sebastian Smythe’s eyes many a time. He saw it when they first met in the Lima Bean, when Blaine and him were dancing at Scandals and pretty much every encounter since then. He had tried and tried to warn Blaine. He had desperately tried, without prevail, to express his feelings about Sebastian to Blaine. But he knew Blaine. He knew that no matter how evil or loathsome a person may be Blaine would always try to see the good in them. Although most of the time Kurt found it endearing, at times like this it was one of Blaine’s few imperfections.  
Only seconds after meeting Sebastian’s eyes Kurt could barely register what happened next. He saw the styrofoam cup in his hand. His mind only realised what it was once he was already feeling a firm yet gentle pressure on his arm. He found himself falling to the ground and the next thing he heard sent shivers throughout his body. Blaine’s cry. It was so distressing for Kurt to hear or see Blaine in any kind of pain. As quickly as he had been pushed down he scrambled back up again and was rushing over to Blaine’s side. He saw Blaine’s beautiful deep hazel eyes close in agony and Kurt could do nothing except hold him. In that moment he had forgotten all of his surroundings and only had one singular focus-Blaine. His beautiful loving boyfriend who had accepted a slushy that had of course been intended for Kurt. How had this happened? How could Sebastian have been so hateful? What had kurt done to Sebastian Smythe that had caused him to deserve such pain? But Kurt pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. Blaine needed him and Kurt was going to stay with him as long as he was needed.  
Once the Warblers had left, The New Directions snapped into action. Sam leaned down and picked Blaine up in one swift move-Kurt never letting go of Blaine’s limp hand. Blaine seemed to be shivering so Kurt whipped off his jacket and wrapped it around his boyfriend. Meanwhile Rachel called Mrs Anderson and after a rushed conversation they decided to meet at the hospital. Kurt, Sam(with Blaine still in his arms) and Rachel, who was still on the phone with Blaine’s mom, piled into Kurt’s navigator. The car sped off and was soon at the hospital. Luckily traffic hadn't been bad so they made it within 10 minutes. By this time Blaine had stopped shivering and seemed to be slowly regaining eyesight. Unfortunately this did not comfort Kurt in the slightest. He felt like bursting into tears every five seconds. He needed to make it better for Blaine. Now it was his turn to protect him. After all their relationship had grown somewhat one sided over the past few months.  
Blaine was the knight in shining armour to Kurt’s damsel in distress. If Kurt needed protection Blaine was there holding his hand and fighting off the enemy. Kurt loved that side of blaine that made him feel loved and cherished, it was super hot, however it also made him feel weak and vulnerable. Why did Kurt always have to play the victim? From the moment they met Kurt was the one asking for Blaine’s assistance. Blaine helped Kurt with the bullying at Mckinley. Kurt became the new kid at Blaine’s school. Even their first kiss was lead by Blaine-not that he could complain about that…

…………………………………………………….

9 Months Earlier  
For days Kurt had felt empty inside. Pavarotti was gone. Dead. Kurt would never hear him sing his beautiful songs again. Never watch him clean his delicate feathers again. Never stroke his gorgeous coat. It was all over. How could Kurt carry on singing while knowing that that perfect little creature’s voice had been silenced forever. But as Kurt left his dorm to go to Warbler rehearsal he realised that if he didn’t sing now then he never would. So he ran back into his room and found the little tape he had been listening to for the past 5 days. The song perfectly summed up his emotions. He ran to the choir room and took a deep breath before opening the heavy wooden doors. He could hear his fellow choir mate’s voices arguing about uniforms or something. Kurt envied how oblivious they were to that week's events. He sullenly entered the room and brought the arguing to an abrupt stop. Blaine was the first one to speak.  
“ Kurt, whats wrong?”, asked hesitantly.  
Kurt took a deep breath and replied, “it’s Pavarotti. Pavarotti’s dead. I suspect a stroke.”  
All of The Warbler’s consoling could do nothing to fill this empty pit in his stomach. Not even Blaine. All Kurt could think was what he could have done to prevent this from happening.  
At that moment Kurt just needed to sing. Maybe if he could sing some of the pain that had been pushing down on his heart would go away. He put the tape on and started to sing.  
“ Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
take these broken wings and learn to fly,  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to arise” …

 

As Blaine watched Kurt something seemed to stir inside him. It was not anything like the painful grief he had felt when Kurt had announced Pavarotti dead. This was deeper. Blaine knew he had feelings for Kurt. He always had. But they had always felt purely protective. He wanted Kurt to feel better and sure this boy was beautiful beyond words but that didn’t mean he was in love with him. Right?  
Yet, as Kurt’s perfect mouth formed the words of the song he couldn't help feeling…something more. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it could pop out of his chest. It was like a plane on a runway, getting faster and faster and faster. And then it flew. Blaine felt as if he was floating above the Warblers, above the choir room, but not above Kurt. He stayed in the exact same position as before. Only this time the world around him had been completely blurred. Kurt, on the other hand, was crystal clear. Finally, so was Blaine’s vision. For so long Blaine had seen the world, and Kurt, through foggy eyes. But now he saw everything and it was magnificent. There wasn’t a feeling like it. Was this love? Was this it? More importantly, could Kurt ever feel the same way?  
2 days later…  
Kurt was confused. Over the last couple of days he had barely seen Blaine. Every time he walked into a room Blaine was in he seemed to disappear out another door, paired with a mumbled excuse about a homework assignment or emergency practice for his upcoming solo. He was confused as to what he had done to make Blaine act this way. Kurt wondered if Blaine was angry about him interrupting The Warbler practice to sing Blackbird-although that didn’t sound like Blaine and why would he have recommended to the council that he and Kurt sang the duet together( which they had not practiced once). No, Kurt knew Blaine better than anyone and he knew that Blaine would always be there for Kurt and listen to his troubles. It was one of the reasons why he loved him.  
Wait…He.Loved.Him. He loved Blaine! Of course he did. How did he never see it? Blaine was perfect in Kurt’s eyes. Kurt loved everything about Blaine. His hair- both gelled and curly (especially curly), his velvety voice that sent shiver down Kurt’s spine, his deep mysterious eyes that seemed to peer into Kurt’s soul. Kurt felt so comfortable around Blaine, like he could tell him anything.  
But Blaine didn't feel the same way. How could he if Blaine had spent the past few days barely giving Kurt a second glance. That broke Kurt’ s heart. He could feel it split into a million pieces. His life just kept getting worse and worse. First Pavarotti and now this? He was so thankful that no one else was currently in the common room to see his eyes fill with tears. After a little while they found their way down his cheeks and dripped onto table he was using as a work space to bejewel Pavarotti’s casket with colourful gems and stones. He quickly wiped the tears away and took a deep breath. He did this just in time as only mere seconds later Blaine walked in looking as gorgeous as ever.  
Blaine walked in to the common room to find Kurt sitting there and looking as perfectly innocent as always. There seemed to be a glow around him. Blaine’s heart rate took off again, as it had every time the two boys had seen each other over the past two days. The crazy reaction his body had kept having every time Blaine saw this boy had slightly scared Blaine and so he had tried to avoid Kurt. But he was done with that now. He had to face up to the truth and be honest with Kurt, no matter the consequences. He took a long deep breath and said, “What’s that?”  
Kurt, slightly startled by Blaine’s sudden decision to start talking to him again, replied coldly, “I’m decorating Pavarotti’s casket”  
“Well finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice”, said Blaine, trying to lighten the slight frown on Kurt’s creased forehead.  
“ Oh, so now you want to practice?” Kurt said angrily.  
“ Wha- ” Blaine tried to say but Kurt cut across him.  
“ I only ask because for the last 2 days you have done nothing except blank me out. I mean, you’ve been acting like I'm dirt on the bottom of your shoe. What did I do Blaine? What did I do to make you so angry at me? Did I hurt you in some way? Have I somehow offended you? Because if I have please let me know.” . But kurt didn’t give Blaine time to answer any of these questions. Once he had started he couldn’t stop. “We have always been honest with each other. You’re my best friend Blaine. Without you I don’t know what would have happened to me, where I would have ended up. You quite literally saved my life.” Now tears were pouring down Kurt’s face but this time he didn’t even try to stop them, he wanted Blaine to see how hurt he really was.  
Blaine felt like screaming at himself. Seeing Kurt in such pain made it feel like a thousand knives were stabbing through Blaine chest and tearing his heart wide open. All he wanted to do was rush over and pull Kurt into a never-ending hug. He wanted to hold Kurt so tightly in his arms that no one could ever possibly hurt him again. He wanted to kiss away Kurt’s tears and stroke his beautiful hair. He wanted to cry too, just in the hope that some of Kurt’s pain could be transferred to him.  
“ You may never feel the same way Blaine, but I look up to you. You protected me when I most needed it and gave me a shoulder to cry on. I like you. I like you a lot Blaine. But clearly you never have and never will feel the same and that’s jus-”  
Then Blaine’s lips were crashing onto his. It was pure passion. At first it was incredibly rushed and desperate, like they had been waiting for this for so long that once it had happened they needed to get the most out of it that they possibly could. Kurt was so shocked that at first his brain could barely register it. Then slowly he realised that Blaine was kissing him. Blaine. It was all he had ever wanted. So he kissed back just as hard. There lips were becoming one. They fitted together like two pieces of a puzzle. They found their rhythm and moving together perfectly. Blaine smiled into the kiss and brushed his hands through Kurt’s soft hair. After what had seemed like forever the kiss slowed down and became gentle and soft. Blaine pushed Kurt onto the sofa behind them and tickled Kurt’s bottom lip with his tongue. Kurt’s lips slowly opened, leaving an entrance for Blaine’s tongue to slip in. With Kurt’s limited kissing experience he let Blaine to all of the work, while he just accepted the amazing feeling. Nothing had ever felt so perfect. At that moment Kurt was incredibly content. He was at peace. Nothing and no one could ever take this away from them. Kurt loved Blaine and by the looks of Blaine strongly liked Kurt, although he was not sure as to what extent.  
Finally Blaine hesitantly drew his lips back, much to Kurt’s annoyance. He looked each other in the eyes and then huge grins appeared on both of their faces.  
“ About time” Kurt said, smiling from ear to ear.

…………………………………………………….

 

The Navigator finally pulled into the hospital parking lot and as the memory slipped from Kurt’s mind his eyes filled with tears. He quickly blinked them away. He could never be angry at Blaine. They had found each other and no matter what happened they were going to be together for a long, long time to come.


	3. Project Runway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Blaine slept in the hospital bed, Kurt looked on anxious eyes. He had been so terrified that Blaine’s eyes would be permanently damaged by the slushy. No slushy had ever done this level of damage and everyone knew that there must have been more than ice cold fruit juice in that cup.  
> Kurt told himself to stop worrying about his other glee club friends and relax. After all he wouldn’t be any comfort for Blaine to see him in such a state. Kurt looked around the sterile hospital room, his eyes scanning over his peacefully sleeping boyfriend and finally landing on the TV remote. He grabbed the remote and hit the on button. Immediately, the TV switched on and after a short period of channel surfing Kurt finally came across what he had been looking for- Project Runway. He turned up the volume and quickly got lost in the show.  
> It had been playing for about 10 minutes when Kurt heard a low chuckling that he recognised instantly. His head whipped round to see Blaine sitting almost upright in bed. Kurt quickly switched the TV off and ran to his boyfriend’s bedside.  
> “ Are you ok? Did I wake you?” he rambled, staring into Blaine’s single eye to see if he was in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again everyone, so this chapter a bit different to the last two. Instead of flashbacks I decided to move the present story on a bit and am completely off script now. Be prepared for a decent bit of fluff ;) Let me know what you thing and enjoy!

As Blaine slept in the hospital bed, Kurt looked on anxious eyes. He had been so terrified that Blaine’s eyes would be permanently damaged by the slushy. No slushy had ever done this level of damage and everyone knew that there must have been more than ice cold fruit juice in that cup. Kurt knew he would have to prevent Santana’s wrathful rage from attacking the Warblers- and by the Warblers he meant Sebastian. Kurt wanted nothing more than to hurt Sebastian the way he had Blaine. But he couldn’t. He knew that without Sebastian the Warblers would have no chance in hell at winning at Regionals and he wanted to see the look on that guy’s face when they beat him fair square.  
Kurt told himself to stop worrying about his other glee club friends and relax. After all he wouldn’t be any comfort for Blaine to see him in such a state. Kurt looked around the sterile hospital room, his eyes scanning over his peacefully sleeping boyfriend and finally landing on the TV remote. He grabbed the remote and hit the on button. Immediately, the TV switched on and after a short period of channel surfing Kurt finally came across what he had been looking for- Project Runway. He turned up the volume and quickly got lost in the show.  
It had been playing for about 10 minutes when Kurt heard a low chuckling that he recognised instantly. His head whipped round to see Blaine sitting almost upright in bed. Kurt quickly switched the TV off and ran to his boyfriend’s bedside.  
“ Are you ok? Did I wake you?” he rambled, staring into Blaine’s single eye to see if he was in pain.  
But Blaine simply carried on chuckling.  
“What? Why are you laughing?” Kurt interrogated.  
“ Because, it’s so you!” Blaine said between giggles. Kurt just stared blankly back. “ You’re the only person I know who would wake me up in my hospital bed by watching project runway, and that is why I love you, so much” . By this time Blaine was half laughing, half crying. Kurt looked at him for a moment and then burst in laughter too. He leaned and kissed Blaine softly on his lips. Blaine inhaled quietly and then simply relaxed into the passionate kiss. After a while Kurt reluctantly drew back, looked at Blaine and said “ You’re crazy, you know that right?”  
Blaine laughed and said “ I know”. But isn’t that the reason why you love me?”. Kurt looked down and blushed a rosy pink. Blaine smiled at the beautiful colour that spread across his boyfriend’s beautiful cheeks.  
“ It’s one of them” he said, looking up through his eyelashes.  
“ Do tell”, Blaine said teasingly.  
“ Well…” Kurt said hesitantly.  
“ Should I tell you some of mine?” Blaine asked, hoping to bring that gorgeous colour back to Kurt’s cheeks.  
“ Ok” said Kurt quietly.  
“ To start with that colour in your cheeks right now is absolutely adorable” he said smiling as Kurt went even redder. “ To add to that you’re definitely the bravest and strongest person I have ever met, and I am so proud of you overcoming everything that has been thrown your way. You so don't deserve what you’ve been through Kurt” Blaine’s voice catching on his name as his eyes threatened to tear up but he blinked them back and smiled, relieving the tension in the thick atmosphere. “ Not to mention you’re super sexy” he said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
“ Shut up”, Kurt said jokingly while pretending to hit Blaine’s leg.  
Blaine laughed and replied, “ What? It’s true!”. By this time Kurt was edging closer and closer to Blaine on the bed. “ You’re skin really is like porcelain, except for the fact that it’s ridiculously soft” Blaine said, slowly propping himself up on his pillows.  
“ Go on” Kurt teased.  
“ You’re eyes are crazy beautiful. They’re like these huge rock pools that I just keeping drowning in every time I look at them”. Kurt blushed again and moved closer as Blaine sat up properly. They were now sitting face to face and could feel each others short breaths on each others mouth. Kurt’s heart was beating like a drill. He didn’t want to move incase he ruined the moment and yet at the same time all he wanted to do was grab his boyfriend’s face and kiss the smirk off it. Despite their closeness Blaine kept going.  
“ You’re body is insane. That 4 Seconds routine was so hot. You’re so graceful when you dance and your voice is so angelic and dreamy I always feel like falling asleep to it” Blaine said, his voice getting quieter as he leaned in, his head tilting so his mouth was right next to Kurt’s ear.  
“ And as for your hair-” but Kurt had leaped on Blaine and before Blaine his mouth was on Kurt’s. Kurt’s tongue seeked out Blaine’s as he crawled on top of his boyfriend. His hands had pinned Blaine down but the other boy pushed back up and Kurt decided to allow it and moved into a straddling position on Blaine’s lap, their mouths never disconnecting. Kurt’s foot hit a wire on the floor and suddenly realise where he was. He pulled back from Blaine quickly, leaving him wondering what had happened.  
“ Oh my God Blaine. I’m so sorry I just pounced on you. I completely forgot about your eye…is it okay?” Kurt stuttered.  
But Blaine just smiled and said softly “ Shut up” and pulled his boyfriend’s lips back to his. Kurt smiled into the kiss and before long they lying back on the single hospital bed. It was hot and erotic and Kurt had never been so comfortable to be this close with someone. He wanted more. As did Blaine. But they had to slow down. This was getting to heavy. He reluctantly drew back from Kurt and looked into his eyes. Kurt smiled knowingly and and moved his head so it was leaning onto Blaine’s shoulder. They cuddled into each other and kurt turned for a second, leaving Blaine looking confused for a second. When Kurt turned back he ad the remote in his hand. Blaine chuckled lowly and watched as Kurt tapped the on button. The TV flashed on and Project Runway filled the previously empty screen. Kurt looked up at the screen, his head resting on Blaine’s chest. He then said overly sweetly “ Blaine?” .  
“Yeah?” Blaine replied hesitantly. He knew that tone in Kurt’s voice. Something was wrong.  
“ I never told you about 4 seconds. Let alone showed you it.” Blaine stiffened and remained silent. “Wes?” Kurt asked.  
Blaine took a deep breath and sighed. “Umm, actually it was me.” He said wincing.  
“ When.” Kurt replied.  
“ A while ago” Blaine said vaguely.  
“ How long is a while ago Blaine?” asked Kurt his voice starting to get deeper.  
“ Well…” said Blaine trying to prolong the inevitable discovery, “ you know that day you came to Dalton and said your name is Kurt?” .  
“ YOU’VE KNOWN SINCE THE BLOODY FIRST DAY WE MET?!” Kurt screamed.  
“ Hey! You can’t be angry with me! I thought you were so interesting I couldn’t help but look you up… besides you remember that other time I took a slushy in the face for you?” Blaine said, his voice get more and more soothing.  
“ Yeah…” Kurt said slowly.  
“Yeah that still counts”. Kurt couldn’t take it anymore and once again found himself pouncing on Blaine’s mouth, their lips connecting just as Project Runway finished.


End file.
